Revenge
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: 40 years ago she disappeared, 40 years since the Host Club had first seen or heard from her. Now at a funeral for a dear friend's wife the Host Club finally learn what happened to their secret princess. Dark Fic Late Halloween story.


**Revenge**

It had been 40 years since it all began. Since Haruhi vanished. Since Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru became obsessed with finding her. Little did they know that today of all days they would get the answers they seeked.

The boys from the host club had been invited to attend Kimmi Kasanoda's Funeral, Wife of Ritsu Kasanoda. While they didn't know much about her as Ritsu hadn't introduced them to her, they knew she was a respected Lawyer. She had achieved the dream the host club knew Haruhi wanted. However they came to offer support their old friend and ally. Making sure their jackets were crease free, they all joined the long que of people who came to this remarkable woman's funeral.

Not much was known about Kimmi's past, Kyouya had tried to find some but Ritsu had said if an Ootori could find her information then rival gangs could do as well thus putting her in danger. But to the hosts it meant she had something to hide however they had more important things to do. 40 years ago their beloved Haruhi had disappeared and she had yet to be found. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kyouya devoted time and a lot money to find out what happened to her. Hunni, Mori and Karou had begged them to let it go but the three stubborn men had to keep tabs on Haruhi, so they were unheard.

Ritsu met the men at the entrance to his estate. "Ah, Souh-san, Ootori-san, Morinozuka-san, Hunninozuka-san and Hitachinn-san. Welcome before you join the others care to join me in my study? I have some information you'd like to hear" he said. The six friends followed him to his office where various objects decorated his wall all had meaning to the mob-boss.

"Gentlemen I know what happened to Fujioka" Ritsu began. Tamaki and Hikaru ran towards Kasanoda only to be stopped by his bodyguards, who Kyouya recognised as old members of the black onion squad; More importantly the men he assigned to keep tabs on Haruhi. He had them fired and shamed when they lost her. Kyouya had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Ritsu smiled 'Ootori is beginning to work it out. Good' he thought. Brushing his dark grey hair back he re addressed the old host club. "Yes for the last 40 years I knew where Fujioka was. I kept quiet because Kimmi begged me to."

"So what, your wife knew Haruhi? Is that why you hid her past? So we couldn't find OUR TOY. Why would your wife do something so selfish?" Hikaru yelled struggling against the bodyguard holding him. The bodyguard tightened his hold on the fustrated twin.

"THIS IS WHY" Ritsu yelled back, his voice booming around the small room "in all the time you knew Haruhi you view her as an object, a toy. It disgusted me!" Hunni took this moment to step forward.

"We knew what we did to her was wrong" he began. "Haru-chan wanted to live her own life, she never cared about money and she enjoyed her way of life. But we didn't care, insted we stole her dream." Mori nodded sadly.

"Hikaru, Haruhi wanted nothing more than to be herself. WE forced her to do things she was unconfutable with. she hated dressing up, the frilly clothes and the way wer touched her." Karou spoke softly to his twin.

"Oh so her just vanishing into thin air was OK?" Hikaru yelled

"She wanted space" Karou yelled back

"She did a lot for all of you" Ritsu cut in. the men looked at him, demanding him to explain.

"Ootori, you would ambush her on her days off to do work for you, for free, all day and well into the night. Souh, you and you alone caused her to feel insecure. You broke into her flat multiple times and would grab her randomly on the streets and swing her about screaming like a banshee while she was begging to be freed. She couldn't do anything as she feard Ootori would find out and make her pay. Hitatchinn do you know why she was fired from her job? I'll tell you why. The day you grabbed her on the streets to force her to be a free catwalk model she was about to go to the biggest case of her career; the trail of the tokyo child murderer, because she didn't go th efamilies of the children didn't get justice. Her Boss found the pictures of her at your show and sacked her and black listed her name so she couldn't practice law anymore. The only two who treated her like a human was Morinozuka and Hunninozuka! She was just a pet and free labour to the rest of you. and because of your selfish ways she lost her dream." Kyouya looked at his friends, all but Tamaki and Hikaru looked ashamed.

"So what" Hikaru yelled "She could have come and worked for us! We would have paid her well. Kyouya could have had her removed from that stupid black list if he wanted."

Ritsu made a motion to one of the guards who promptly punched the stubborn twin in the guts.

"She DIDN'T want that at all. Now you listen to me, Haruhi's life went downhill thanks to you three she lost everything when she lost her job. Her landlord threw her out thinking she was a 'companion' saying they didn't need sluts like her degrading their business, no-one not even a low level prostitute bar would hire her, do you know why. Her ex-employer had basically ruined any chance of her gaining a career anywhere all because you had to have your TOY!" Ritsu took a steady breath.

"I personally ruined that man and his family and anyone dumb enough to try and help him. I had all apartment and houses owned by the scum that threw Haruhi out on the streets burned down but I couldn't think of a fitting punishment for the three of you" he continued.

Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru all glared at Ritsu while Koaru, Hunni and Mori looked ashamed. Returning to his desk Ritsu picked up a framed picture off his desk and smiled lovingly at it. His fingers traced an outline of whoever was on the picture.

"Yes my wife knew Haruhi very well, Kyouya tell me what was Haruhi's Middle name?"

Kyouya thought for a moment then it struck him "Haruhi was born Haruhi Maiya Kimmi Fujioka"

The rest of the old host club caught on "Kimmi Kasanoda was…." Tamaki begain

"Yes my beloved Kimmi was Haruhi, I have protected her from you three for 40 years. Hunni, Mori and Karu have helped me all this time" Tamaki and Hikaru both went into a jealous rage

"WHY?" they demanded.

"Haruhi wanted to live her own life she wanted to be a Lawyer but you stole that from her. When we came to her wedding to Ritsu we promised to help her gain back was was taken from her. So after she married we helped her become a lawyer again but under Kimmi Kasanoda and we made sure all information that could lead to you learning who she was destroyed, She was finally happy but all through her life for the past 40 years she still feared you would find her and take her away."

"Damn strait she belonged with us" Tamaki yelled Hikaru cheering in agreement.

Kyouya slapped both men hard just like his father did to him while he was at Ouran. "Don't you _FOOLS_ understand? Haruhi lived her life in fear of US!" he hissed angrily. Tamaki looked stunned at his friend. "Yes Tamaki your 'Precious Daughter' lived in fear of you for 40 years maybe even before she disappeared she feared you." Tamaki fell to the floor shocked. "Hiakru, you and I are also to blame. I know why she feared me, I would've in her place. But it is obvious what she feared from you. You forced her to be a model you ripped her from her life for your own selfish gain much like Tamaki and I but if she refused you, what was your reaction? You would scream and yell at her, by the way how did she get that black eye after the 2016 Tokyo fashion week show? Your toy, our friend feared us and we deserved all of it."

Ritsu watched Kyouya rip into his friends. "This is the best punishment I could think of for you three. The knowledge that you destroyed her life to the point that she had to live another life under another name just to escape you. She had some last words to me, she begged me to put her full real name on her gravestone so she could be buried properly to stop you from looking for her after she died, knowing that once it was reviled you would know where she was and that you couldn't take control her anymore. It's sad really that she stopped fearing you and lived only for a handful of minuets not fearing you just before she died. But this today is my revenge for everything you made her live through and I want you three to live the rest of your life knowing that she feared you more than she did thunder and lightning that is my revenge for Haruhi" and with that Ritsu, Koaru, Hunni and Mori left the room to go back to the funeral leaving three miserable men in their wake.

Ristu entered the family chapel where Haruhi's body was being held. He slowly walked up to his wifes open casket and in a soft voice spoke to her one more time. "I know this isn't what you wanted my love but I needed my own closure for what those fools did to you I hope you can forgive me my darling. I love you Haruhi Maiya Kimmi Fujioka Kasanoda. May you rest in eternal peace" he reached in and stroked his wifes face for the last time and watched as two of his own sons closed the casket ready for her to be buried in the Kasanoda family cemetery her final and peaceful resting place.

End

 _KNT: Hey, bit of a late Halloween submission but I was busy with some family stuff. Doesn't help I've got major writers block with the other story I've written. I hope you have enjoyed this story Happy (late) Halloween. Please Review._


End file.
